ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Infobox ancient site/doc
Usage To use this template, simply copy the text from the box below, paste it at the top of your article, then complete any of the parameters which apply to the archaeological site which you are describing. Only a value for the "name" parameter is required; all others are optional. Use as few or many of the following fields as you wish. Fields for which no information is provided will not be displayed in your infobox. The more fields for which you add information, the longer will be your infobox. Infoboxes which include data for a large number of fields can interfere with other elements of your article. Parameter descriptions Many of the titles displayed are broadly inclusive, and the descriptions below are suggestions. If you cannot find a description which exactly matches the information you wish to present, find the closest match. Again, only the "name" parameter is required. ::::General information regarding the site or structure * name = Name of the archaeological site or feature as spelled in English references (required) * native_name = Name in the local language or spelling (this displays below title if present) * alternate_name = Other name(s) by which the site is known * image = Filename of image showing the site * imagealttext = Alternative text describing the image * caption = Text for a caption beneath image *'map' - A or map image *'map_caption' - A caption for the map * location = Area where located (nation, region and/or city) * region = Use to specify a more localized region, province, quarter (e.g. Yucatan, Dorset, Attica, etc.) * map_type = Regional map name * map_alt = Alternative * latitude = Latitude of the site * longitude = Longitude of the site * map_size = Width of map displayed (220 or smaller) * coordinates = Use inline,title}} :: i.e. > * type = Site type (tomb, fortification, encampment, temple, tumulus, settlement, etc.) * part_of = Name of main site, if part of larger site or complex * length = Length of site or remains (metric, if non-metric use a conversion template) * width = Width of site or remains (metric) * area = Area covered by the site or structure (metric) * height = Greatest height of preserved remains (metric) :::History of the site or structure * builder = If known, name of person or people who built the site * material = Significant construction materials (stone, plaster, concrete, brick, wood) * built = Year of construction: c. (circa) or period if year unknown (the label for this field appears as "Founded") * abandoned = Year went out of use or destroyed: c. (circa) or period if year unknown * epochs = Period(s) during which the site was in use (e.g., Bronze Age II–Iron Age I) * cultures = Cultures which evidence has shown to have occupied the site * dependency_of = If a satellite dependency (e.g., outlying village, quarry, etc.), specify the controlling nearby city or site * occupants = Significant historical figures occupying or associated with the site * event = Significant historical event(s) associated with the site :::Other information and notes about the site or structure * excavations = Years for major excavation work * archaeologists = Superintending archeologist(s) * condition = Present condition of the remains (no extant remains, restored, ruined, etc.) * ownership = Is the site on private or public property * management = Pertinent info about the management of the site (private manager, admission fee, etc.) * public_access = Is the site open to public visits (Yes, No, Limited) * website = Use only if the site has an official web presence. Use * notes = any additional necessary explanatory notes Example Structure Larger site |alternate_name = Betyllion |image = RasIbnHani,tomb1.jpg |imagealttext = A corridor built of ashlars leads to a ruined archway |caption = A tomb at Ras Ibn Hani |map_type = Syria |map_alt = Located on the Mediterranean coast of Syria |latitude = 35.585 |longitude = 35.746 |map_size = 150 |location = Latakia, Syria |region = |coordinates = |type = settlement |part_of = |length = |width = |area = 2 hec |height = |builder = |material = |built = |abandoned = |epochs = Late Bronze–Early Byzantine |cultures = Canaanite, Hellenistic, Roman |dependency_of = Ugarit |occupants = |event = |excavations = |archaeologists = |condition = |ownership = Mixed public and private |public_access = Partial |website = |notes = now is the site of Cote d'Azur }} |alternate_name = Betyllion |image = RasIbnHani,tomb1.jpg |imagealttext = A corridor built of ashlars leads to a ruined archway |caption = A tomb at Ras Ibn Hani |map_type = Syria |map_alt = Located on the Mediterranean coast of Syria |latitude = 35.585 |longitude = 35.746 |map_size = 150 |location = Latakia, Syria |region = |coordinates = |type = settlement |part_of = |length = |width = |area = 2 hec |height = |builder = |material = |built = |abandoned = |epochs = Late Bronze–Early Byzantine |cultures = Canaanite, Hellenistic, Roman |dependency_of = Ugarit |occupants = |event = |excavations = |archaeologists = |condition = |ownership = Mixed public and private |management = |public_access = Partial |website = |notes = now is the site of Cote d'Azur }} Microformat See also Category:Archaeology Category:Arts and culture infobox templates Category:History and events infobox templates Category:Geography and place infobox templates